Rules and Guidelines
EVERY user on this wiki must follow these rules; Wiki Rules ---- WR(-) is the shortened version when referring to the wiki rules. 1) Do not edit a page if it says "please do not edit" at least somewhere in it. If you did that would be rude and disrespectful. 2a) Do not post any pictures containing explicit sexual meanings, gore, etc. 2b) Do not write anything containing explicit sex. : Writing something with gore, blood, or horror in it is all right, as long as you put a trigger warning up top and also in the title. 2c) Do not touch on the subject of rape, suicide, self-harm, or wars too much. If a character had suffered through any of those, just say it, don't continue to talk about it and make a full-on paragraph about that one day/era of their life. Some people are sensitive about those topics. (Don't forget to put a trigger warning up top so they know beforehand.) : If in your story there is a current abusive parent or figure, that's fine as long as you add that in your trigger warning as well. 3) Don't make a page with little to no content, you need to be more detailed with your stuff unless you want it to get deleted. : I'm not saying you gotta go Shakespear on us, I mean like you have to have more words on the page, not just a couple of sentences and then call it quits. 4) '''Do not make unnecessary edits. What's the point in just trying to buy your edits instead of earn them correctly? '''5) Do not edit a person's profile without their permission. 6) DO NOT share personal information about someone else through blog posts, threads, pages, or chat without their permission. If we get an alert that someone has done this, you will get warned first - or, considering how severe it is, blocked for however long an admin deems necessary. Chat Rules ---- CR(-) is the shortened version when referring to the chat rules. EVERY user must follow these rules; 1a) Do not use caps lock excessively. We don't have to scream at each other. 1b) Do not swear excessively. We want new users coming to visit welcoming individuals not a whole bunch of sailors. 1c) DO NOT joke about (or even mention) any sensitive topics. Examples of this would be rape, suicide, self-harm, wars, etc. This is an instant kick and if continued, it is an instant ban. ( Refer to WR-2c. ) 1d) Do not use any racial/offensive slurs. ( Such as nigger, slut, whore... etc. ) 2a) An obvious one is to not spam. : There are several ways to spam, here is a list of a few ways you can be seen as 'spamming'. :* Typing in all caps excessively. :* Slamming on your keyboard to make gibberish. ( i.e. asdfghjkl; ) :* Repeating the same word/emoji/sentence over and over again. :* Using chat tags way too much. :* Excessively pinging a user. :* Sending the same link over and over. :* Messaging one word at a time followed by the next constantly. :: Now before you freak out--links to pages on the wiki, images on and off the wiki, links to youtube videos, stuff like that is fine. What we mean by 'sending links' is sending links to another wiki or wiki chat, etc. 2b) Do not self advertise for your own website, product or so on. : It is alright to show everyone something you made or drew, but if you want someone to come to your website, you can do it in PM. 3a) Be nice to your chatmates, don't say rude things to one another. 3b) If there is a troll, do not feed them. Ignore them and let the mods handle it. 3c) If there is an argument, do not enflame it more. Let the mods handle it. : Anybody who would be involved with the argument may get banned for 3 days from the chat. 3d) If the mods say "drop it", or "3d it", do not continue the previous subject. Drop it and move onto another one. 3e) It is asked that you do not criticize someone for being who they are. If you think that the person is disgusting/bad for being something, keep it to yourself or go to a PM. : It is perfectly fine to express yourself, but if someone has a problem with what you have done, then you shouldn't continue on. 4) Do not ping someone more than five times, if they don't answer, then they must be doing something. Don't try to pull them back onto the chat, they could be doing more important things for their real life. This can also be known as ping-spam. 5a) Do not minimod; it's okay to warn the others that they're violating the rules if there's no mod or admin on the chat as of then, but if there is, let them do their job. If someone else is stealing their job, then what's the point in being a staff member? 5b) Do not intimidate the staff, they will not be afraid to kick you. 5c) If you have been banned for doing bad, you are not to go to a staff member's wall to "appeal" your ban. It is final that you have been banned. :If you think your ban was wrong, then it is completely understandable to go and ask about it. Although, it is '''not' reasonable to go there and say, "Hey, I learned my lesson, can I be unbanned now?" or anything along the lines of that.'' ::Although, you can apologize if you do find that necessary, which would be highly recommended if you did something seriously/extremely wrong. 6a) If you're going to roleplay, do not make it sexual or gory. You can do that in PM with the users if you want. 6b) If someone doesn't want to roleplay something, do not force them to. 7a) Do not puppeteer. : Puppeteering''' is when someone has full control of someone else's actions.'' 7b) Do not godmod. : ''Godmodding is when you make yourself overpowered. This includes;'' :* Forming mass destruction. :* Hitting someone with no miss. :* Not being damaged at all when hurt. (Dodging can take place depending on what it is.) 8a) If someone has an anxiety or trigger to something you said, please respect it and don't say anything about it again. :This '''does not' mean you can tell people to not say a certain 'every day' word. A subject or a word that is interpreted as horrifying, is understandable. Not wanting to say 'apple' is not. If you HAVE an anxiety to an everyday word then hide in PM or leave the chat for a while.'' 8b) Do not post links to screamers, porn websites, etc. : Livestreams are just like chat – they need to follow the same rules, as just about anyone can view them. If you have a stream that is considered 'not safe', keep it in Private Messages. 9) Do not talk about others behind their back. That is plain rude and disrespectful. (Refer to Rule 3a) : This also means you should not talk about other wikis in negative connotations too. 10) Making an entering/leaving streak, this can cause lag, if you're having internet problems and someone says "wow that streak" or tells you to chill with the streak then leave chat until your problems are over. 11) No excessive MLG talk or Dolan/Dolun. 12) DO NOT go over the limit of sexual talk. : It is completely fine to make innuendos and all that, however, do not go into detail. 13) If an administrator finds out that someone is causing excessive and unnecessary drama throughout the site, even if it is just in PMs with certain people (particularly at least four or more), all of staff will have to talk about the consequences that they will have to give out to this person. The range of consequences can go from a simple ban to a permanent block. 14a) If a moderator warns you about something, do not answer with "kay" ("k", "mkay", "mmk", etc.) or "no u". This can, is, seen as disrespecting and being rude to the staff. : Also, it is important that you do not joke as a response. When the moderators are serious about something, you should be too. 14b) If you are to be warned, kicked, or banned, do not make excuses. It is unnecessary because there is no excuse for your actions. You are accountable, no matter what. : It is reasonable to snap at times with anger and whatnot, but it's better to leave chat then to stay and start drama. 15a) There are no excuses for denying someone's gender identity and preferred pronouns. Everyone should respect others' preferences and do as they are told. It is seen as harassment if you refuse to do so. : Accidents happen and it takes a while to get used to calling someone something else then what you have grown used to, but if you make no effort to correct yourself at all, then there is a problem. 15b) If someone does not want their sex to be mentioned, then do not mention it or tell anyone such. ( Refer to WR-6. ) 16) Although it exists with chat hacks, the 'Nobody Cares' command is not allowed. This is almost never used for positive connotations and is often seen as harassment. ---- '''''The warn-kick-ban system has a three strikes you're out affect. First: Warning for you to cease whatever you are doing. Second: Kick for continuing and/or arguing. Third: Ban for however long the moderator deems necessary. Note: Mods may use a similar fashion of warning. :Example 1: Warning > Ban :Example 2: Kick > Ban ---- The ban system also has a three strikes you're out affect. First: Three-day Ban Second: One-week Ban Third: One-month Ban It is obvious that if you do wrong again, you will be banned '''permanently' from the chat.'' Category:Official